


Valentine Candy

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU- Hogwarts, Candy, F/M, Timepetals Prompt, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, tooth rotting candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the timepetals Valentine's Day prompt: Candy hearts<br/>It was supposed to be a drabble. It's not really one. I can't math, I'm sorry! Un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Candy

John picked up the last box of candy hearts at Honeydukes. He was glad that he got one! Rose loved these and every year, for the last three he’d tried to run to Hogsmeade to get her some for Valentine’s Day but every year, he’d be too late and the shelf would have been cleared out by the time he reached. He’d taken up running over the summer. Just so he could beat the Quidditch players to reach early. Spending time in the library was fun but apparently that didn’t guarantee a sprint to Hogsmeade before all his classmates made off with the candy. As he stood in line for the checkout, he recalled the incident that had led to this moment. It was in their third year.

_On Valentine’s Day, he’d been sitting with Rose in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Well, she was eating, and he was prattling on about something in his Arithmancy class that he found extremely interesting when Reinette, the Slytherin chaser, had wandered over to the Gryffindor table where he sat with Rose and handed him a packet of chocolate hearts and a smile. His brilliant lecture on variables of spells halted mid-sentence and Rose’s laughter shook him from his reverie. Spluttering a muttered ‘thank you’ to Reinette, he had shoved the chocolate towards Rose whose laugher immediately died but before she could say anything, Reinette had taken his glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it on his head. She snatched the candy bag away and stomped off. John slunk low in his seat and tried to make his way back to the Ravenclaw table._

_Rose tugged his sleeve and passed him some napkins. As he was leaving she said, “Oh John, you should have been nicer to her. My dad gave those very candy hearts to my mom. But I think he got them from Honeydukes and they are enchanted to sing the phrases written on them. Mom used to tell me the story when I was a kid. It’s so cheesy, but I don’t I’ll ever be able to say no to them if ever a guy gave them to me. Mom used to say that’s when she knew dad was really serious about her.”_

John smiled, thinking of the way her face had lit up. This was their seventh year, the last, and he was glad he'd finally managed to get hold of a box! A tap on the shoulder alerted him to the fact that he was holding up the line and he rushed forward to pay for the candy. He bounded back to the castle with a spring in his step, ready to confess his undying love for Rose Marion Tyler. He should’ve known he was a goner since she first smiled at him at King’s Cross Station as he tried to keep a control on tardis, his extremely temperamental owl. Her tongue had peeked out from her teeth in such a sweet smile dazzling him so completely, that tardis had hooted angrily at his lack of attention. Rose had wandered over to pet tardis and she’d allowed it, even as the warning died on his lips. They had been friends ever since.

He realized that in his musing, he’d walked up to the Gryffindor common room and waved at the Fat Lady, “Good evening, Miss! I swear you look younger every day!” She crooned at him, “Oh psh John, you’re such a flatterer! But you know I can’t let you in without a password,” as she winked! Undeterred, John said, “Oh yes. Most definitely you shouldn’t! Only I happen to know the password! It’s ‘nibbles’!”

“Oh you are a clever one, you!” exclaimed the Fat Lady as she swung forward to let him in. He entered the Gryffindor common room as people turned to see who it was. He was a common fixture there as was Rose in the Ravenclaw common room.

He made his way to Rose, who was sitting on a window seat reading. Now that he was about to do it, to confess his passionate and ardent love for Rose his heart started thumping wildly; almost if he had two! As he got closer, Rose looked up and smiled at him. The smile of a goddess, he thought! Her whole face lit up, and she shifted to make space for him on the seat. He remained standing however and before she could voice her confusion, and before he lost his courage he said, “RoseTylerIlovewillyouvalentine?” in a rush!

Rose looked at him in confusion, “John, are you okay? What’s that in your hand?” He looked down and thrust out the packet towards her. Realization dawned on her face and John thought she’d never looked to beautiful. With a shy, cheeky smile, she said “Thanks” and John realized he’d spoken out loud. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, “Rose Tyler, I love you. Will you be my valentine?” With a saucy grin, Rose tugged on his arm to pull him towards her and whispered as their lips met, “Quite right too!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still testing the waters, so to speak, as I write for this fandom! Any feedback would be much appreciated! <3  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
